Ghosts of Zootopia: Battle for Zootopia
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Battle for Zootopia has begun! Kowalski and the ZPD plan to stop Lord Shen once and for all. And When Team Penguin is finally reunited the battle to stop Shen is on. Skipper knowing what is in store in the future is determined to save the city. But Lord Shen has plans of his own...and is not giving up Zootopia without a fight. Can the penguin save zootopia?
1. Skipper's Recap

Skipper  
Attention civilians,  
It's time for another recap report! After Battling [REDACTED] in Bermuda Kowalski incited the wrath of the Bermuda triangle. The Super-plane got sucked into wormhole and Kowalski got blasted to the past. We crashed landed in the dalek infested ruins of zootopia and were quickly captured. We managed to escape and get drafted into a ragtime group of rebels known as the Zootopia Liberation Front. After we meet with their Leader Commander Nick Wilde we were escorted to the Ruins of the Zootopia Police Department to retrieve a message left by Kowalski.

Before we arrived at the precinct the Daleks launched an ambush. The ZLF covered our escape allowing us to sneak into the ZPD archives. Once their we learned from Kowalski's Message that Lord Shen had weakened the barriers between worlds allowing the daleks to invade. But Lord Shen himself provided us with an alternate theory that suggested the Bermuda Triangle had already weakened the barriers we just shattered it and Shen and the Daleks followed. Before he was shot dead at point-blank range by Nick he claimed the Zootopia was cut off from the rest of it's universe. We left the building only to get ambushed by the daleks. They tried to lure us into a bottleneck and destroy us with the special weapons dalek. We managed to escape the daleks trap with heavy causalities.

"Nick had us fall back to the ZLF's secondary camp at the abandoned zootopia central station. Once inside we learned of the ZLF's failed attempts to get past an energy barrier around the city. We barely had time to react when the daleks attacked us again. Forced on the offensive we fought the daleks to enable the ZLF to escape. We then learned from the daleks that they isolated zootopia into a pocket universe. They also revealed their plans to use temporal engines to break back into our universe. Since it would destroy zootopia in the process I vowed to stop them. We rushed out of their and headed to the ZLF's last stronghold in the zootopia museum.

Unfortunately shortly after rejoining the ZLF we learned a shocking truth. Nick and the entire ZLF out of desperation had secretly sided with the daleks. Their judgement was clouded with grief and the daleks falsely promised to bring their friends and loved ones back. We managed to escape the dalek agents and get back to the super-plane. The daleks of course exterminated the traitors and turned on the temporal engines. The chimps managed to get the super-plane up and running in about nine minutes(with half a minute to spare). We barely had time to take-off as the Zootopia pocket universe slammed into our universe forming a rift. The daleks escaped via the rift as the void started to consume the pocket universe. We managed to escape by sending the super-plane back in time. We decided to stop the daleks by defeating lord Shen before the barriers between universes is weakened. We're coming for you Kowalski!

Kowalski  
Attention Aspiring scientists,

After a run in with the Bemuda Triangle I got separated from the team and ended up in Zootopia. Of course I couldn't have arrived at a worst time. Lord Shen and his army had arrived in the city at the exact time Nighthowlers returned. Chief Bogo feared the two were connected and was instantly suspicious when I fell out of the sky. Judy and Nick interrogated me and I was force to tell them everything I knew about lord shen. However Chief Bogo wasn't satisfied with my answers and decided to take desperate measures. I got tasered and woke up in the company of Mr. Big and his polar bear thugs.

They threatened to "ice" me but quickly learned about penguins tolerance for cold water. Judy managed to get mr. big to spill that Lord Shen had taken over a warehouse and had agents everywhere. We also learned thanks to Shen's unexpected appearance that Mr. Big had been threatened. Shen the turned Mr. big's minions against him and in a ironic twist Ice him. We were then knocked out and taken to shen's new cannon factory. I quickly learned of his predictiable plan to take over zootopia and then from zootopia the…WORLD. He also just had to show off his deadly cannons again. We were then knocked out and thanks to Judy's big mouth got sent to Cliffside asylum. We managed to escape (via a toilet) and managed to get back to the ZPD.

Unfortantly Lord Shen beat us there and was standing off against the ZPD. Using his a new massive laser cannon he took out precient one, the mayor, several officers, and chief Bogo. He then orders his men to hunt down the surviors of the police department. Shen then had boss wolf personally go after us. In all the chaos we managed to sneak away and go to the rainforest district. In the rainforest district we found a ZPD safehouse. Inside I decided to record a message to Skipper in case I didn't survive. I barely had time to finish the message when Shen caught up with us. We tried to escape only for Shen to cut the bridge to the safehouse. Shen then ordered his men to bring down the safehouse. The safehouse went down but we managed to slip away unnoticed or so we assumed. Shen ordered his men to follow us and…well…kill us. Judy suggested that we go to sahara square and catch up with that districts branch of the ZPD. We pick up the story with Shen's forces chasing us thru sahara square…


	2. Chapter one: somebody kill them!

Sahara Square

6:00 P.M Zootopia Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Get back here!" Boss wolf shouted as Shen's army chased us thru Sahara Square. "You can't run forever!" a gorilla shouted. "Judy!" I shouted, "where is this police station!" "We're almost there!" Judy replied, "chief o'hara should help us." "Then chief o'hara will die!" Shen shouted. "Nobody asked you!" I shouted. "Maybe making him angrier is a bad idea," Nick replied sarcastically. "You can run peasants," Shen said, "but you can't hide!" "Who said anything about hiding?" I said.

"Somebody kill them already!" Shen shouted. The Archers stopped and started to fire flaming arrows at us. "RUN!" I shouted as arrows flew past me. "Idiots!" Shen shouted at his archers, "How hard is it to hit a penguin, a bunny, and a fox!" Gorrilas and wolves armed with hammers and swords charged forward. "Archers continue attack!" a archer shouted. "Keep firing!" Shen shouted, "Keep firing!" Shen forces charged in our direction the archers and commanders not far behind.

Ahead of us amid the ruins was the Sahara Square Police station. Seeing the station in the not-so-distant distance filled me with hope. "we're almost there!" Nick shouted. I rushed up to the door to find that to my horror it was locked. I banged and pounded on the door to to no avail. "Blast!" I shouted, "locked!" Shen's crazy laughter filled the air as his forces cut off our escape. "Well it seems your stuck between a rock and a hard place," Shen mocked. We turned around to face the insane peacock and his army. "This is like taking candy from a baby" Boss wolf said as a cannon was brought before us.

"Any last words before and blow you and your dashed hopes and dreams to smithereens?" Shen said. Suddenly the door flew open and out stepped Chief Bogo armed with a assult-style rifle. "How about your under arrest!" Chief Bogo angrily replied. Behind him a female gazelle with an intense look in her eyes stepped out. On her uniform's nameplate under her badge was "Deputy Chief O'hara". "Chief Bogo, Chief O'hara," Shen said with fake sincerity, "what a unpleasant surprise also…" Shen turned to Chief bogo, "didn't I kill you?"

"How did you survive," I said. "Professional secret," Chief Bogo replied, "you'll probably figure it out later." "Now Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde," Bogo replied, "Arrest lord shen for conspiracy to cause chaos, and acts of terrorism!" "Arrest me?" Shen said, "You and what army?" Suddenly Shen and his forces found themselves surrounded by police officers. "Give up now," Bogo replied, "your outnumbered." "Outnumbered?" Shen said with a knowing smirk. "Then who are they?" Boss Wolf said pointing with his hammer. Suddenly the Police found themselves vastly outnumbered by Lord Shen's army.

"oh no," I said, "I do not like these odds. Basically there about 100 solders for each officer." "So what do you suggest smart guy?" Chief bogo asked, "Run away?" "Yes…" Shen said, "Run away…like the cowards you are!" "NO!" Bogo shouted, "No more running! We will protect Zootopia or die trying! You will never have Zootopia!" "Very well," Shen said before charging at the cape bufflo. Chief Bogo had his rifle knocked out of his hands before he could raise it. Shen visiously slashed at him with his guandao as the bufflo struggled to hold him off.

Bogo punched Shen in the gut causing him to drop his weapon. Shen swung at Bogo's face with his metal talons but the police chief managed to dodge it. The sounds of gunshots and cannons filled the air as the surviving police officer fight despretely against shen's forces. Shen swung at Bogo again with his talons only for Bogo to grab them. "What?" Shen shouted as Bogo threw him into the side of a building. I watched hopelessly as the officers struggled against vastly superior numbers of shen's forces.

"GIVE UP NOW!" Shen shouted as he sent knives in Bogo's direction, "your pathetic resistance will be crushed! And Zootopia will bow at my feet!" "Never!" Bogo shouted as he flung Shen's own Guandao at him. Shen deflected it with his talon and caught it before charging at bogo. Bogo picked up what looked like a street-pole and blocked shen's attack. The two unlikely foes exchanged blows with their weapons. Shen used his distractory tactics by distracting bogo with his tail before senting a shower of knives down on him. Shen then disarmed him with one cruel swing of his gaundao. Bogo then charged him only for shen to deploy one of his rope darts aand pull him to the ground.

I meanwhile was using some moves I picked up from Skipper to take down wolf after wolf. Nick and Judy were charging guns and tasers blazing. "There's too many of them!" Judy shouted. "We suffering causalities!" a polar bear officer shouted. "Kill them all!" Shen shouted while dodging Bogo's punches. Shen turned his attention back to Bogo, "Is that the best you got? I seen better from Master croc and storming ox." Bogo found his rifle and aimed it at Shen's face. Boss wolf appeared from nowhere and blindsided Bogo with his hammer.

I kicked, punched, and karate chopped my way thru shen's wolves making sure to avoid the gorillas. While Bogo struggled with Boss wolf, Shen took the opportunity to ready a cannon. Bogo managed to knock boss wolf aside and saw the cannon aimed at him. Shen was on top with a manicial smile, "Any last words?" Shen said his metal claw inches from the fuse. "Noone will bow to you," bogo said. Shen chuckled evilly and said, "goodbye!" as he fired the cannon. "No!" I shouted running up to Chief Bogo using my momentum to knocked him out of harms way. The Cannonball missed bogo and I just about missed a glancing blow from the cannon. "No!" Shen shouted firing again in frustration!

I stood up and glared at Shen who looked at me with a murderous expression. "Retreat!" Chief bogo shouted. Chief Bogo turned to me and said, "thank you…". We retreated with the rest of the ZPD department. "where are we going?" I asked. "The Zootopia Police Academy," Bogo replied. "What!" Nick and Judy shouted. "The police stations are now too big of a target," Bogo replied. In the distance we could hear boss wolf as we retreated, "Should we go after them?" "Let them run!" Shen said with an ominous chuckle, "the city is ours!" Skipper where are you went we need you! Little did I know that Skipper and the others were just around the corner.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Reinforcements!

Above Zootopia harbor

7:00 P.M Zootopia time

(Skipper's POV)

The Super-plane Arrived in Zootopia in near-factory condition. We were over the blue water of the zootopia harbor which was crawling with Shen's ships. "looks like we're in the right place," I said sarcastically. We quickly picked up some police radio chatter. "This is deputy chief o'hara!" a serious female voice shouted, "All Available Officers report to the Zootopia Police Academy! Repeat all Officers Report to the Zootopia Police Academy!" "Mr. Rico change course…our destination is the Zootopia Police Academy!" "Do you even know where it is!" Private asked. "Of course I do…it's on this map from the future!" I said holding up a beat up city map.

"Way don't we track the radio signal?" Private said. "Good idea private! Get right on that!" I said. "Um…" Private said looking at the radio, "okay…let see…" "Found it!" rico shouted pointing to the outskirts of the city. "Excellent Work Rico," I said, "now lets get our comrade, Stop Shen, and return home!" "I have a really bad feeling about this," Private thought to himself.

Zootopia Police Academy

(Kowalski's POV)

I stepped out of Nick and Judy's police car and found myself on the grounds of the academy. White tents were set up and were serving as a makeshift hospital. Doctors and Medical personal rushed from injuried officer to injuried officer. A Polar bear was talking to Chief Bogo and deputy chief O'hara…and she did not look happy. "What are you doing here! You can't just come here and turn my academy into a temporary police headquarters." "Our police headquarters is destroyed," Bogo explain calmly, "and our police stations are now targets." "Well now the academy is a target too," she replied. "You students have been evacuated to a safe place…" O'hara replied tried to calm the instructor down. "no where in this city is safe with that peacock around," the bear replied.

Suddenly Judy appeared, "don't worry once shen is gone we'll be out of your hair." The Bear softened upon seeing Judy, "Judy Hopps my best student!" The Polar bear then turned in Bogo's direction, "when that peacock is dealth with I want you gone!" "Deal," Bogo replied, "you be back to teaching the next generation of officers before you know it." "then stop standing around and stop that monster," the bear replied. "Later teach," Nick said. "Nick Wilde…my second best student," she said as she left. "Second best?" Nick said. "SECOND BEST!?" "Don't care," Bogo said as he walked away.

"So what's the plan avian," Nick said. "the plan?" I said, "I…don't have one?" "Luckly," Bogo said, "we do…" "You do?" I said. "Follow me to the audiotorium," Bogo replied walking in the direction of the academy. Nick, Judy, and I followed him into the building as did the rest of the officers. I turned around and noticed hundreds of officers from across the city arriving on the academy grounds. I also noticed that the academy parking lot was filled with police vehicles. I guess the ZPD is in city-wide emergency mode.

Shortly…

Zootopia Police Academy Audiotorium

The Audiotorium quickly filled up with officers and SWAT teams from every corner of the city. Their was a lot of chatter and camaraderie amoung the officers which echoed thanks to the high ceiling. Chief Bogo stepped up to the podium and all converstation ceased as everyone turned their attention to the stage. Deputy Chief O'hara, the head of the police academy, and another officer sat down next to the podium.

"The Mayor is dead," Bogo said with a serious expression, "The National Guard has surrendered. Lord Shen and his forces have overrun every corner of this city intend on conquering it. The Zootopia Police Department is the only thing that stands in his way. We are all that stand between zootopia and its utter destruction!" Nervous chatter started to fill the room as the officers looked around in concern. Chief Bogo slammed his fist down on the podium and silence filled the room. "We must stand together! We must fight for our city! For our Home! For our Families! FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Bogo shouted as applause started to fill the air, "We will never Surrender! We will not negotiate! Zootopia will never fall!"

There was cheers and applause at the conclusion of Bogo's speech. But the applause and cheer suddenly died down when someone said, "Wait… Lord Shen defeated The National Guard with little effort. How well we we fair? we're just police officers…we don't have any experience in warfare…we not soldiers…" Suddenly the doors at the back of the audiotorium exploded, "Well luckly for you," a voice I never thought I ever hear again said, "We are!" I turned around and saw Skipper, Rico, and Private standing in the doorway. "SKIPPER!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Kowalski!" Private shouted as Rico and him ran toward me. We all went in for a group hug when suddenly Skipper knocked us all to the ground. "Now is not the time for a cushy Reunion men!" Skipper shouted, "We have a war to fight! Also Chief Bogo speech was inspiring…I almost shed a tear back there. LET THE BATTLE FOR FREEDOM BEGIN!"

"So Chief Bogo," Skipper asked, "what's the plan." "I thought someone would never ask," Bogo said. Pulling down a map of the city, "Now Police Intelligence has identified where Shen's forces are currently based," Bogo said… Suddenly the wall behind Bogo exploded and Shen entered the building. "RIGHT HERE!" Shen shouted, "thank you for preparing my new encampment for me!" "What!" Bogo said. "What is your sick and twisted plan now Shen?" Skipper said. "Oh so now you finally show up," Shen mocked, "when it's too late…Zootopia is mine!"

"then why do you need to hunt down the ZPD if the city is yours," Skipper insulted. "Kill them all!" Shen shouted as Wolves and gorillas charged at the completely unprepared ZPD officers. They barely had time to draw their weapons as Shen's army were upon them. A Gorrila was holding Chief Bogo down, "FALL BACK!" He shouted as struggled to hold off the gorilla. "You can't ignore the 800 pound gorilla in the room!" the gorilla shouted. "FALL BACK AND REGROUP!" Bogo shouted, "I repeat…" "SHUT UP!" the gorilla shouted as he knocked out the cape buffalo. "Kowalski," Judy shouted we need to get out of here. "Kowalski now is a good time for some of those options of yours," Nick said. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "Options…" "No more running," I said turning to rico, "Rico! Plasma blaster please!" Rico hacked up my plasma blaster (with repeated action and laser sights…(chuckles)…sorry couldn't resist).

"Commence Operation: Zootopia forever!" I shouted as I charged at a surprised Lord Shen. "Hey! That's my job," Skipper said which caused Rico and Private to glared at him. "Um…I mean…" Skipper said, "You heard Kowalski! Engage!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher, the flamethrower, and Skipper's taser. Private grabbed the flamethrower while Skipper grabbed the taser. "Yes!" Skipper shouted, "I finally get to use this!"

"Attack!" Shen shouted pointing his gaundao in our direction. Gorrilas and wolves charged forward. "Oh no you don't!" Skipper shouted activating his taser. Skipper jumped up and started to taser wolves and gorillas as he jumped on their shoulders. Private covered the retreating officers with the flamethrower trapping shen's forces in the building. Rico was firing off his rocket launcher laughing manically. I was firing off my plasma blaster taking out the wolves who dared attack me. "Bring in the enhanced cannon!" Shen shouted.

Shen's massive laser cannon was lowered and started to power up. The guns mounted on the barrel were spinning sending smaller lasers flying. "Take out that cannon!" I shouted blasting my plasma blaster. "I don't think so" Shen shouted deflecting my plasma bolts with his gaundoa. The deflected blasts of plasma exploded around us as we fought our way towards the laser cannon. "The Charge is ready!" boss wolf shouted as Shen's men started to retreat. "FIRE!" Shen shouted.

A massive laser fired out of the main barrel and took out a quarter of the police academy. When the dust cleared we found ourselves amid the rubble with Shen's army nowhere in sight. "We need to get to Shen's encampment," Skipper said. "The Super-plane is too risky," I replied, "especially with Shen's laser cannon." A whole city worth of police vehicles raced in sirening blaring and secured the academy. Chief bogo was in a car marked chief of police, "Get in!" He shouted, "we're bring the fight to shen!" We hopped into bogo's cruiser and speed away from thae academy.

We quickly joined a convey of armoured SWAT vans, Police tanks, and all kinds of police vehicles (cars, undercover police cars, Suvs, ect.). Police helicopters followed the convey from above the city. Bogo turned to us, "we have every officer we got on this," he said, "plus every detective, SWAT team, and intelligence officer on the force." "Tell me you have a perimeter set up!" Skipper said. "We blocked off a 20 mile radius around shen's encampment…everyone within that radius was evacuated." "A full on attack would be suicide," I said. "that's where you come in!" Bogo said. "A covert attack," I said, "brilliant." "Okay," Skipper said, "we're go in…disable Shen's heavy artillery…then signal you with…" Rico hacked up the flare gun, "This flare gun," Skipper said. "Disabling Shen's laser cannon is paramount," I said. "I will send you in with officers hopps and wilde," Bogo replied as we arrived at the police perimeter. We got out and were greeted by Judy and Nick.

"Stay close and follow me orders," Skipper told them as we headed towards the police blockade. "Let them thru!" Bogo shouted. A temporary barricade was removed and we entered the danger zone. "Cut the lights," Bogo shouted into a walkie. The lights within the police exclusion zone all went out leaving us in darkness. Nick went to turn on his flashlight… "No lights," Skipper said, "we're in stealthmode." "got it!" Nick replied with a thumbs up. "Is he going give me attitude all day?" Skipper asked turning to me. "Just roll with it," I said as the barricade was put back in place. "So where is shen keeping his cannons?" Judy asked. "that arrogant peacock probably keeps them out in the open in the middle of the camp," I said. "Private!" Skipper said, "signal the super-plane…instruct them to hover outside the police perimeter…and to be prepare for a quick evac." when they have visual confirmation of my flare." "Yes Skipper," Private said pulling out a smartphone. "With or without us," Skipper added ominously.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Shen's secret weapon

Savannah Central

Police Exclusion Zone

8:00 P.M Zootopia time

(Skipper's POV)

Under the cover of darkness we covertly moved thru the darkened streets. The Only light was the fires Shen's forces had lit in their camp. Shen's camp was in an open area amid the ruins of buildings. We pasted the blasted out remains of precient one which had a massive crater in front of. Exploded Police cars and Swat vans were shattered around the block. Of course the building was still standing unlike the future where… Blast it Skipper! Don't think about that future…there will be no dalek invasion… not on my watch. "We're approaching the camp," Kowalski whispered. "excellante!" I replied, "any sign of those cannons." Kowalski pointed to a public park where Shen had set up all his cannons. All the Cannons were in neat intimidating row including Shen's giant laser cannon. "exactly where you predicted," Kowalski added. "Rico! Ready those explosives!" I whisper-shouted.

Rico hacked up some C-4, TNT, and Plastic explosives and then got to work setting them up around Shen's arsenal. Once everything was sit Rico hooked everything up to a digital trigger. Rico then handed me the detonator. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shouted loud enough to Shen's forces to hear it as I hit the detonator. Every last one of Shen's cannon's were destroyed in a brilliant blast. The wolves rushed forward only to find that they were too late. "Idiots!" Shen shouted. "Us?" one of the gorillas said, "You were the one who ordered us to put them out in the open!" Shen glared at him with a look of death which caused the gorilla to whimper in terror.

"ready the cannons!" Shen shouted, "destroy them!" "I'll deal with you later," Shen whispered to the gorilla. "But sir!" a wolf said, "they just blew them all up!" "Yeah!" I mocked, "unless you have a bunch of imaginary cannons!" a couple wolve chuckled at this until Boss wolf lifted up his hammer. "You thought these were all my cannons?" Shen shouted. "we destroyed your Laser cannon of death," Kowalski said. "what about that one?" Shen said as the biggest cannon we ever saw rolled up. "that's a big laser cannon," Kowalski said. "Perfect to destroy you with," Shen said as the cannon lowered until it was almost level with the ground. "Now what I'm about say may be the biggest cliché in the history of clichés" Shen said, "But since there is nobody to interrupt me this time…ANY LAST WORDS?" "Yeah!" I said, "just one…" "Ka-boom!" Rico shouted as he fired his rocket launcher.

"FIRE!" Shen shouted. "Get down!" Nick shouted before tackling us all to the ground. The massive laser met Rico's rocket causing it to explode in midair. The explosion damaged the buildings some more and sent Shen's forces flying across the camp. When the dust cleared we found Rico cradling his damaged rocket launcher. A massive smouldering crater was in the ground where shen Super-sized laser cannon stood. Shen was burnt and covered in soot and shockingly smug. "I have a bad feeling about this," Private said. "You think you won?" Shen asked confidently," this is just the beginning!" "what are you talking about," Kowalski said, "we destroy your ultimate trump card!" "The Cannons are just tools nothing more," Shen said before pointing to something behind him, "Also you forgot about them!"

A massive shadow darkened the already quiet dark exclusion zone. We all turned around and saw Shen's airship fleet floating above us. "Oh!" I said. "What is that!" Judy said. "Death from above!" Shen said before laughing like a lunatic, "Destroy them!" The airships started to unleashed a barrage of cannon balls and flaming arrows. "evasive!" I shouted, "Private get the super-plane over here!" Private picked up the smartphone and started to signal the plane when Shen sliced it in half. "Rude!" Private shouted. "rico! Flare gun!" I shouted. "Bleh!" Rico said as he launched the flare gun thru the air. I caught it only to get knocked to the ground by Boss wolf's hammer.

"It's hammer time!" He shouted. "That's joke's cheesier then a cheesy dibble!" I shouted firing off the flare gun right as his face. "AH IT BURNS!" boss wolf shouted dropping his hammer…ON HIS Foot. "AH! My foot!" He shouted as he jumped around in pain. I picked up his hammer and looked in boss wolf's direction. "Hey!" He shouted, "that's mine." "Then take it," I said before lobbing it at him, "IN THE FACE!" "Ah heck," he said as the hammer slammed into him sending him flying into the nearest wall. "that's gonna hurt," he said before passing out. The world exploded around us as the ships intensified their attack. "How hard is it to hit four flightless birds!" Shen shouted. "what the matter!" I shouted to the airships, "can't hit a moving target!" I quickly dodged a barrage of arrows and a cannonball.

I look at the flare gun in my hand and found that I had two flare left. I then noticed the crates filled with gunpowder and the piles of unused cannonballs laying around the camp. I then noticed that hung stack of gunpowder kegs that Shen happened to be giving orders from. "Watch where your firing or you exjust all our gunpowder!" "bingo," I said firing the flare. Shen jumped up and deflected the flare with his metal talons. The flare flew harmlessly to the damp ground and was extinguished. "go ahead keep wasting your flares," Shen said, "soon you won't have any to signal the ZPD!" Shen then pointed in my direction, "KILL HIM!" Suddenly all the airships above us exploded leaving Shen clueless. "Very well," Shen said, "we'll do this the old fashioned way…at archers!" A army of archers appeared on the roofs above us and started to rain arrows down on us.

"we need to get out of here!" Nick shouted. "Their luring us into a bottleneck!" I shouted. Suddenly a unwanted flashback came to me. _As the daleks chased us we failed to notice that we were heading towards a bottleneck formed by ruined buildings. We didn't noticed until we were upon a Special Weapons Daleks. "It's a trap!" I shouted, "fallback!" Suddenly the daleks behind us fired creating a wall of flaming ruins that blocked out escape. "We've been compromised!" someone shouted as the Special Weapons of the group was distengrated. "Rico! We need to take out that Special Weapons Dalek!"_

"They noticed the trap!" a gorilla shouted, "get them!" A battleton of wolves charged in our direction armed with swords, spears, hammers, battle axes, and gaundaos. Behind them were gorillas armed with handcannons and more archers. The archers on the rooftops above fired flaming arrows creating a wall of flame that blocked our escape. Shen evil maddening laughter seemed to fill the air as it appeared are fate was sealed. "It look like your trapped between a rock and a hard place," Shen said, "or in this case the frying pan and the fire!" "wait," Private said, "who blew up all those airships?"

Suddenly the North Wind's jet seemed to appear out of thin-air. "what!" Shen shouted. The Jet landed and the North Wind ran out guns ablazing. "What are you blowhards doing here?" I shouted. "Saving your life!" Classified shouted, "Now call in the cavalry!" "what cavalry?" I asked. "The ZPD!" Classified shouted firing off a laser. Eva was flying around with her laser-guided wingmounts while Short Fuse was blasting away in his personal hovertank. The seal would stop occasionally to set some "wet ka-booms". The would then explode sending wolves flying screaming their heads off. Corporal was firing off his multi-purpose gun burning, blasting, and tasering his way thru shen's forces. Several wolves let out Wilhelm screams as they were sent flying. Rico joined the battle with his rocket launcher as a North Wind hovertank smashed thru a building.

"Skipper?" Kowalski holding his plasma blaster. "I need to get to high ground," I said, "the top of the precient building should do nicely." "we'll cover you," Kowalski said before running to join the north wind. Kowalski let out a warcry and started to fire off his plasma blaster. The North Wind Hovertank provided cover fire while Classified and Corporal provided suppressive fire. I rush towards the precient building only to come face to face with Lord Shen. "So your high-tech friends showed up," Shen said, "My forces are expendable…My revenge is not." "Then bring it on peacock," I said getting into my ready stance. "This will be the last decision you'll ever make," Shen replied leveling his guandao at my face.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter 4: Calling in the calvary

Zootopia Police Department Precient 1

9:00 Zootopia Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So your high-tech friends showed up," Shen said, "My forces are expendable…My revenge is not." "Then bring it on peacock," I said getting into my ready stance. "This will be the last decision you'll ever make," Shen replied leveling his guandao at my face. "Actually it's yours," I replied before kicking Shen in the face. Shen lunged at me with his guandao then hit me with his tail feathers as a distraction before lunging at me with his metal talons. I blocked Shen with the butt of the flare-gun then parried Shen's guandao aside with the barrel. I managed to dodge and evade Shen attacks before a explosion rocked the ground. Shen deflected Classified's laser with his gaundao allowing me to escape.

Using a external ventilation shaft I quickly climbed up to the roof of the building. A flaming arrow zoomed past me reminding me that there was still archers on the rooftops. I did a couple sumersults as I dodged a barrage of flaming arrows. Explosions rocked the building as mini-cannonballs were fired out of hand-cannons. "Bring it down!" Shen shouted from below as wolves with hand-cannons aimed at the foundation of the building. I quickly spotted a radio antenna and started to climb up the supporting struts. "Aim for the antenna!" Shen shouted. "Suppressive Fire!" Classified shouted as the North Wind intensified their attack on Shen's forces. Flaming arrows were sent flying at the base of the antenna.

The metal at the base of the antenna started to weaken as fire heated up the supporting legs. I was only halfway for the antenna but it's gonna have to do. I lifted up the flare-gun and squeezed the trigger firing the flare into the air. The Flare lit up the sky like the fourth of July and the effect was instantaneous. The Darkened streets were suddenly flooded with light…light that was flashing alternating between Red, white, and blue. Police Cars and SWAT Teams covered the area within seconds as officers shouted for Shen's forces to put their hands up. "Weapons on the ground!" "Hand where I can see them!" Helicopters filled the sky their floodlights trained on Shen's forces. Chief Bogo was hanging out of one of them holding a megaphone. "Lord Shen!" Bogo shouted, "You are surrounded! Lower your weapons and surrender!" Shen did not lower his weapon and glared up at Bogo in defiance.

"Never!" Shen shouted before fleeing the area with his army. "We have a runner!" Bogo shouted. "Not for long," I replied diving off the burning antenna and onto the deck of the Super-plane. Private, Rico, And Kowalski were waiting with concern on their faces. I turned to the pilot, "Lord Shen is escaping…after him!" I shouted. The Pilot nodded and turned to plane to follow lord Shen. "Deploy Laser Turrent," I said. A Laser turrent descended from where the banana gun..was. "What happened to the banana gun?" Private asked. "Gone," I replied. "We have a lock on Shen!" Kowalski said.

"Fire behind him," I said, "scare him a little." Laser lit up the night sky as Shen's indignant shouts filled the air. Suddenly the there was a explosion of sparks as the lasers malfunctions. The Chimp in the Turrent shrieked in frustration as he slammed his controls. The North Wind Plane appeared out of nowhere and landed ahead of us. In doing so it cut off Shen's escape route as the ZPD closed in. Chief Bogo was in front of the group of officers with his arms crossed. "Lord Shen," Judy said, "I am arresting you for acts of terrorism and attempted hostile takeover of Zootopia. You have the right to remain silent…anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." The rest of the Miranda rights faded to the back of my mind as a uneasiness came over me. This was easy…almost too easy. And then I turned my attention over to Shen and instantly regretted it.

Shen had a sadistic half-smile on his face that suggested he knew something that we did not. Shen then started to laugh sadistically before pulling out his stolen space-time teleport. I could hear Kowalski take a sip out of THAT mug before spitting water out of his beak. I turned around to find Rico glared at Kowalski. So Kowalski spit in Rico's face again. "Um…I forgot that he still had that," Kowalski replied awkwardly. Rico ripped the mug from Kowalski's flippers and threw it off the side of the plane. "If I can't have this city," Shen announced ominously, "Then neither shall you." There was a bright flash of light and Shen and his army was gone. "If I can't have this city…then neither shall you," Kowalski said, "no good can come from a declaration like that." I narrowed my eyes…destroy this city? Not on my watch.

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter five: Shall we finish this?

Zootopia Harbor

Shen's second encampment

9:30 P.M. Zootopia Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The Super-plane was heading towards Shen's second encampment on the harbor. The ZPD had stayed behind to lead the clean up operation and to arrest anyone unluckly enough to get left behind by shen. "Stop the plane," Skipper said, "Kowalski analysis…" I walked up to Skipper and found the super-plane hovering over a giant portal at the center of shen's camp. Blowhole was literally written all over it in big bold letters. A few feet away from the portal at the edge of Shen's camp was a giant bomb. A bomb that was large enough to take out half the city. Shen's forces were putting the finishing touches on the bomb. A giant screen on the portal device was counting down…probably to the opening of the portal.

"we need to defuse that bomb," I said, "if that thing explodes then it'll take that portal device with it…and half the city." "So the portal will close?" Private asked. "No," I replied, "If that portal device explodes then…it would open a rift. And who know what horrors from our universe would come thru that." "So we disarm the bomb and shut down the portal," Skipper said, "thus preventing a dalek invasion." "Dalek invasion?" I said. "Yeah we been to the future Kowalski," Skipper replied. "What?" I said. "where do you think we been all this time?" Skipper said, "we were fighting daleks in the future." "They came thru a rift," Private said, "this must be how it is created." "The daleks then got trapped here and use a temporal engine to open a rift back to our universe," Skipper explain, "by slamming zootopia into our universe."

"But that would destroy zootopia in the process," I said. "It did," Skipper said, "or rather…it will. Oh I hate time-travel." "So" Skipper said not giving time to soak this information in said, "Time rewriting options." "Well we disarm the bomb thus preventing an explosion…thus preventing the creation of a rift that the dalek would come thru…thus…" "Averting the destruction of Zootopia in the future," Private said. "But someone would have to stay behind to close the portal," I replied. "Oh," Skipper said. A bunch of wolves were messing with some control on the bomb. Skipper turned to the pilot, "take us down…" The Super-plane landed a good distance away from shen's camp. The North Wind Jet landed nearby and Classified and co. quickly joined us.

"Okay here's the plan," I said as we headed towards shen's camp, "we need to force Shen to retreat back thru his portal." "Once Shen's forces have escaped we will disable the bomb," Skipper said, "Then once we're safely on the other side we shut down the portal" "So who's staying behind," Classified asked. "we…um…didn't get to that part yet," Skipper replied. We convertly entered Shen's camp and hid behind some bushes. The Bomb was activated and was counting down. "ETA to big boom," Skipper asked. Pull out my binculors and read the screen with the time. [00:30:00] "T-minus thirty minutes and counting," I replied. "Then we have 20 minutes to attack Shen's forces and disable the bomb…GO! GO! GO!"

Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and my plasma blaster while the north wind suited up and readied their weapons. "ATTACK!" Skipper shouted. We charged and was upon Shen's forces before the Archers could fire a single shot. "Blast them back!" Skipper shouted. We fired at the ground in front of shen's forces causing them to back up. "You fools!" Shen shouted, "Their drawing us back into the portal!" WE intensified our attack. "Kill them!" Shen shouted as his forces surged forward. "Oh no you don't," Short fuse said before throwing some nano-charges at them. They exploded sending them flying Wilhelm screaming into the portal. The North Wind Hovertank fired causing a explosion that sent more of shen's forces flying into the portal.

The Archers tried to fire at us but their bow were useless at close range. They quickly switched to crossbows only to find themselves being knocking into the portal by huge explosions. The North Wind Jet being piloted by corporal and the Super-plane were blasting away sending more of shen's troops into the portal. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and created a wall of fire cutting shen's escape route off. All except for one…the portal. "Fallback!" Shen shouted as five gorillas were blasted into the portal. Boss wolf glared at us and pointed his hammer at us as he entered the portal. "Accerate the detonation!" Shen shouted. We turned around to see two wolves move the countdown clock down to [00:00:30] "T-minus thirty seconds and counting!" I shouted. The two wolves rushed past us and into the portal. "This is not the end," Shen shouted as he run into the portal, "Vengence will be mine!" The portal closed behind him and shut down.

"Disable the bomb!" Skipper shouted. I grabbed some wirecutters and rushed to the bomb and opened the front panel. Inside the bomb was a tangle of black wires and not a single red or blue one. "Um…well played Lord Shen…well played," I said. "Kowalski status report!" Skipper said glaring at the clock. [00:00:27] "mostly not good with hints of horrible," I replied. "what!" Skipper said, "Cut the red wire!" "There is no red wire!" I shouted. "Then cut the blue one!" Skipper said. "there is no blue wire!" [00:00:25] "Then cut the…um…black wire!" "Their all black wires!" I shouted. [00:00:24] "then cut them all!" Skipper shouted. "That would set off the bomb!" I shouted. [00:00:22] "then guess!" Private shouted. "That's a stupid plan!" I shouted. [00:00:21] "Do you have a better one!" Skipper said. "No bad ka-boom!" Rico shouted. [00:00:18] "Fine we'll do it private's way," I replied glaring at Private. [00:00:17] [00:00:16] [00:00:15] "Don't just sit there!" Skipper shouted, "Defuse the bomb!" [00:00:14] "Well," I said, "Here goes nothing." [00:00:13] I squeeze my eyes shut and cut one of the black wires with my wirecutters and…[00:00:12] [00:00:11] [00:00:10]…

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Saving Zootopia

10:00 P.M. Zootopia Time

ETA to Bomb detonation [00:00:18]

(Skipper's POV)

"Fine we'll do it private's way," Kowalski replied glaring at Private. [00:00:17] [00:00:16] [00:00:15] He going to glare at private now? "Don't just sit there!" I shouted, "Defuse the bomb!" [00:00:14] "Well," Kowalski said, "Here goes nothing." [00:00:13] he squeezed his eyes shut and cut one of the black wires with his wirecutters and…[00:00:12]… [00:00:11]… [00:00:10]… [00:00:09]…[00:00:08]… [00:00:08]…[Error]…[-:-:-] "You did it!" Private shouted. "Yes!" Kowalski shouted, "the city's going to give me a medal!" "No time," Classified said, "we need to get out of here." "Classified is right," I said, "the less this world knows about us the better." Kowalski rushed to the portal and turned it, "I should probably change the destination to North Wind HQ, North Wind Island…2017…don't want to end up in Shen's time right now." "Now," Kowalski said, "the portal should be large enough for both the super-plane and the North wind's jet to fly through. With plenty of room to spare."

"So who will close the portal," Classified said. "Well the portal can only be closed from this side," Kowalski said, "and since I'm the only one who knows how to operate portals. I guess I'll…" "I'll do it!" Officer Judy Hopps said. "What?" we all turned to find Judy, Nick, Bogo, and the several officers standing before us. "Kowalski," Skipper said, "get in the super-plane." "Nick…Judy…" Kowalski said, "It was an honor serving with you…farewell." "I suggest you disassemble this portal," I said, "there are monsters in our universe you do not want in zootopia…trust me."

Kowalski handed Judy a portable portal opener, "If threats from our universe do come here," Kowalski said, "activate this this portal opener/closer. Our base in New York is already preprogrammed." Hopefully you never have to use it," I said as Kowalski board the super-plane. "I guess this is goodbye for now," Judy said, "see you later." "Later Crocodile," Nick said. "In a while Alligator," Kowalski replied. I glared at Kowalski. "What," Kowalski said, "when someone says later crocodile you reply with in a while alligator. It just what you do." "This isn't a geico commercial," I replied. "Don't take this personally," Bogo said, "but I don't want to see you four anytime soon." "Neither do we," Skipper said, "see you around."

Bogo address the officers that were there, "Let keep this on the down low," Bogo said, "don't want news of tran-dimesional portals blowing around the city." "Yes sir!" the officers replied while nick had a scheming look on his face. 'That includes you Officer wilde!" bogo replied. "Yes sir!" Nick replied. As the Super-plane lifted into the air I saluted the ZPD. Once it was in the air the plane than followed the North Wind's jet back thru the portal. We crossed over into the North Wind's airbase on their secret island as the portal closed behind us. The North Wind landed before heading back to their Headquarters. We contiuned on our way, "Initiate Warp drive," I shouted. The Pilot initiated warp drive and the former home of dave's base disappeared in a flash. It was replaced by the area of sea that started this whole mess. "Oh come on the Bermuda triangle!" I said, "again."

"So I guess the legend of the Bermuda triangle is true," Kowalski said. "Let's never come here again," Private said. I looked down at the seemly placid water and said, "I have one bloodshot highly trained eye on you triangle!" "No suddenly storms or timewarps ahead Skipper!" Kowalski said, "and I see nothing but smooth flying ahead." "Don't worry boys," I said, "this is just a three hour tour…a three hour tour!" Suddenly a bunch of ghost planes flew nearby probably the lost flight nineteen or something. A ghost tankership (the clyclops maybe?) was sailing below us as was several other lost ships. The victims of the Bermuda triangle forced to travel this region of the ocean forever. I turned to the pilot, "Unless you want us to join those ghost ships down there… GET US OUT OF HERE!" The Pilot activated the warp-drive and we warped away. In the process of escaping we failed to notice a the tenatacles of a Kraken swat the air where our plane was. And we also failed to see the Flying Dutchman raise out of the water in the distance. We also didn't hear a deep creepy voice said, "dead men tell no tales." Does one really leave the Bermuda triangle?

(end of chapter six)


	8. Chapter Seven: New York State of Mind

New York harbor

0:2400 hours (12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time)

February 12th 2017

(Skipper's POV)

The Super-plane arrived either because of the timezone change or maybe the Bermuda triangle itself we arrived at midnight. We were over the lower New York bay lady liberty a beacon ahead of us. The New York skyline light up the night-sky and obscured the stars the only lights in the sky were the odd helicopter, the moon, and the spires and attenna of the buildings. I could just hear the gridlock from here. "Start spreading the news," Kowalski sang, "I'm leaving today…"

I cut Kowalski off with a flick of my flipper, "I think this moments needs a different tune." The silence was broken by Private playing "welcome to new york" by…well you know who. "No not some pop song!" I shouted, "Something classic…something catchy…something about new york." "Um that new barry manilow song about new york," Kowalski said. "Well it's a good song," I said, "but I'm kind of in a new york state of mind." "Oh!" Kowalski said, "so…um…are you going to say it?" I turned to Private who was already at the super-planes eight-deck. "MUSIC!" I shouted. Private put the tape in and… "more than a feeling…" "not the boston mixtape!" I shouted. "Oh…" Private said. Kowalski stuck the right tape in and a beat as familiar as the other song about new york rang thru the air.

But the lyrics that went with the song never came. "Kowalski you didn't stick the karoaka tape in there." "But we um…know the words," Kowalski said, "I mean you know we know the words." "all right I'll start us off," I said.

Skipper: Some folks like to get away,  
Take a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood  
But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line  
I'm in a New York state of mind

Private: I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines  
Been high in the Rockys under the evergreens  
I know what I'm needin', and I don't want to waste more time  
I'm in a New York state of mind

Skipper: It was so easy livin' day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythym and blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, the Daily News

Kowalski: It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I left them all behind  
Rico (In riconese): I'm in a New York state of mind  
Oh yeah

Skipper: It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythym and blues  
Kowalski: But now I need a little give and take  
The New York Times, the Daily News  
Who, oh, oh whoa who

Skipper: It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind

Skipper: I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line  
All: Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind!

"okay," I said, "who's up for some victory sandwiches!" "We're not using shingin's sword again," Kowalski said, "right?" "OF course we are," I said, "It's not like he going to pop up suddenly." Kowalski looked at me with wide eyes. "He's behind me isn't he," I said. "No…" Kowalski said, "It just that…I…just saw…you spirit guide." "Oh…so the spirit guide is real," Private said. "No way," Rico said. I turned around and saw spirit guide alex standing…no… floating there. "what do you want!" I shouted. "Sorry…" Alex said, "songs about new york draw me in for some reason." "Your going back into my subconscious," I said. "But…" Alex said. "My mind…my rules!" I said before thinking alex away. Pilot and Kowalski looked at me oddly. "Get us back to the zoo already!" I shouted. "on it," Kowalski said.

"Let never go back to Bermuda again," Private said. "yes…I think that's enough Bermuda triangle…and legends…and universe hopping for a while," Kowalski said. "Agreed," I said. Suddenly panel light up a a message came thru, "this is hq…we have a urgent mission in Bermuda." "With respect," I answered, "give that mission to someone else." I cut the communicator and ripped it out of the counsel and threw it into the harbor. "I shouldn't have done that," I said. "Nope," Kowalski said, "Great something else I'll have to replace…AGAIN!" we convertly flew to central park and landed the plane in the hanger. We got off the plane and wordless went up to the main level to get some shuteye. All except Kowalski who quickly got to work on the repairs the chimps couldn't complete in zootopia. I think we deserve a break from missions for a while…maybe a month.

(The penguins of Madagascar theme plays)

THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR WILL RETURN….


	9. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
